


May I Slytherin Your Heart?

by exolliarmus, taeyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: Bright-eyed, gives smiles away too much and clings onto him too often. These are the many reasons why Kim Minseok can't stand Baekhyun.





	May I Slytherin Your Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: may i slytherin your heart?  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Xiumin  
> Summary: Bright-eyed, gives smiles away too much and clings onto him too often. These are the many reasons why Kim Minseok can't stand Baekhyun.  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 11.8k  
> Author's Note: mods, thank you for tolerating me, a problematic writer! thanks to op for this lovely prompt, hope i did it some justice. lastly, this is dedicated to f whom is the reason behind my xiubaek downfall. if it wasn't for you, this fic wouldn't have been birthed. to the readers, enjoy! ~

“Look! It's Minseok! He's coming! Quick!” 

The loud cry of girls filled the air and Minseok immediately ducks his head, taking in a deep breath before looking up again and putting on a wide grin, his gums peeking out. The line of vision is mostly directed towards the bleachers where he sees a banner with his name on it, Kim Minseok, Gryffindor's Quidditch Prince, suspended in the air. A spell, undoubtedly, along with the little sparks around the letters. 

“Beat 'em Ravenclaws, Minseok!” 

“You can do it, Minseok!”

“Do you mind signing my parchment so I can send it to my little sister?”

The third one comes from a second year Hufflepuff and Minseok pauses in his tracks, the rest of the Gryffindor team breezing past him. The other girls take it as an opportunity to crowd around Minseok as he tentatively takes the parchment and quill from the Hufflepuff boy. 

“What's her name?” Minseok asks politely, noticing how the boy is watching him closely with a wide eyed gaze. The boy doesn't reply immediately and when Minseok raises an eyebrow, he sputters out a name, something close to Chaeyeon.

“Got it,” Minseok nods and writes a quick note of gratitude before signing off. He passes it to the Hufflepuff and pats him on the shoulder, smiling. The boy gives him a nervous smile and Minseok resists the urge to tap his cheeks, walking away instead to head to the tent.

He tries as politely as he can to push past the crowd and not get his ears blasted off by the sheer volume of the screams. Minseok wonders if he could ask Professor Lee about adding security, he also wonders if he could just use a spell to wrap himself in a cloud of protection whilst wandering around Hogwarts.

It's not like he even really asked for this level of fame, it sounds like a typical thing anyone with a following would say but in Minseok's case, he means it. This began simply when Minseok singlehandedly saved the Gryffindor's name from a tarnished reputation and put the Quidditch team out of its curse of failures ever since the last seeker, Lee Hongbin left, which is five years ago.

Minseok doesn't exactly think of himself as a fantastic seeker, he just piles it all on purely luck. And he is immensely lucky. Perhaps, his parents drowned him in a bath of Felix Felicis. Once, the captain, Choi Minho, suspected him of drinking it before every match but when Minseok turned his pockets inside out and there is indeed no vial of Felix Felicis found in his possessions, he started cherishing Minseok's presence in the team.

Then, the fan following started and Minseok gets overwhelmed by everything relating to Quidditch.

Just as Minseok ducks into the tent, thankful for the moment of peace but it quickly vanishes when he hears a familiar, high-pitched voice calling his name from behind. Sighing, he doesn't even bother to turn around, merely replies, “What is it, Jongdae?”

“Crazy, isn't it?” Jongdae asks rhetorically and cackles when he sees the exasperation on Minseok's face. “Have you seen the Slytherins?”

Cocking an eyebrow, “Not yet. What's up?”

“Well... technically, it's one Slytherin but you should take a look anyway.”

“Is it...” Minseok trails off, stepping past Jongdae to take a sneak peek out of the tent. His eyes scan the bleachers, the houses divided by their vivid colours. His gaze pauses on the wave of green hues, the bored expressions on the Slytherins and then, he catches a single Slytherin jumping up and down in his seat. Minseok doesn't even need magic to know who is it from this distance.

“Byun is really trying his luck this time,” Jongdae jests behind Minseok as he stares, unsure of what to feel, at the boy.

He has a bandana wrapped around his head with a face on it, to which Minseok assumes is his, and a humongous heart-shaped sign above his head that reads, Mind if I Slytherin your heart, Minseok? It has tiny red hearts popping around the sign, making it even more obvious than its huge size. If Minseok wasn't so abashed by it, he would be complimenting Baekhyun on his spellwork because he wouldn't expect it out of him.

Minseok pulls the flaps of the tent closed, turning around and avoiding Jongdae's gaze as he tries to cover up the redness on his cheeks, tries hard to find an excuse to connect it to his nerves breaking out instead of something else. It's embarrassment, Minseok tells himself, he is merely embarrassed to see Byun Baekhyun making a spectacle of himself for him. 

That is it.

“Merlin, can he quit it?” Minseok manages to say. It's a few minutes till the match starts and soon, Minho will come out with the rest of the team. Minseok isn't even properly ready, he hasn't worn his Quidditch robes and Minho will castrate him if he sees Minseok like this.

“Why, is he causing Gryffindor's Quidditch prince distress?” Jongdae mocks Minseok. “Should I hex Baekhyun?”

Minseok's fingers curl around his broomstick and hits the back of Jongdae's head with the end of it lightly. The latter makes a fuss about it however, wincing and whining way too loudly. Minseok hears the rustling of the other teammates and he panics, immediately throwing his robes on, fixing them just as Minho walks in.

“You alright there?” Minho throws a casual nod at Jongdae, not paying much attention to the boy, as he directs the question at Minseok. The worry is laced in his tone and Minseok can't help but scoff slightly. 

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” which isn't a lie. He is a tiny bit nervous though he has gone through this way too many times to have shaken out of the nervous breakdown before every match. 

Noticing the atmosphere, Jongdae swivels around to pat Minseok on the head, ruffling his hair. “Good luck!” he wishes the team before exiting the team. 

Everyone else circles around Minho as he stands in the middle of it all with his broomstick. It is polished to the core, Minseok bets he did it the night before. He gazes forlornly at the state of his broomstick, it's not as shiny as Minho's but still...presentable, he hopes. 

“We've gone through this a lot of times,” Minho begins. There's a fierce look of determination in his eyes, his lips are pursed. “You know the drill. We've practised enough to not screw this up.”

When Minseok first met Minho, he was slightly intimidated by the passion the captain has for Quidditch. Then, he learns to grow the same kind of fiery passion for the sport and he understands, he gets the fire Minho has in his veins for every single game. It's one of the few reasons why he comes back to Hogwarts every summer.

“Don't lose your focus!” Minho barks at everyone. There isn't a single flinch, they're all used to these speeches before every game. “We can do it, team! Everyone, brooms in!”

Minseok joins the rest in a circle, tipping the end of the broomstick towards the center where it makes a full circle with the rest of the team. Minseok feels the rush of adrenaline pumping in, the light buzz in his head. He lifts his eyes and catches Minho's gaze. They both smile, grinning madly with the other teammates. A loud roar pulls itself out from his throat and everyone joins along, the atmosphere electrifying with their energy. The lions, the brave, they have no fear and they're ruthless.

Minho leads the team out into the field and the screams fill their ears. Minseok can distinctly differentiate the booming chants from Gryffindors with their golden red banners floating in the air. It's what drives the thrilling adrenaline in every one of his teammates and himself, it pumps him with the confidence he needs for the match. His eyes set onwards, already searching every crook and canny for the fluttering, golden snitch in the air.

The whistle sounds, they're floated upwards on their brooms, a bludger flies narrowly past his head.

The game begins.

 

Minseok curses the change in his luck when Professor Lee announces that the Slytherins are joining the Gryffindors for transfiguration class. Word got around that Professor Choi had gone a trip overseas, (some say the foreign seas, some say he went backpacking across Europe), and instead of assigning a new teacher to the Slytherins, they've decided to mix houses together in a single class. Minseok had been betting on the Hufflepuffs, he wasn't certain if any of the Ravenclaws would be civil towards him after the game yesterday and definitely not the Slytherins because of... obvious reasons.

That is until he saw the change in the timetable pinned to the notice board and Minseok lets out a groan while Jongdae sniggers loudly next to him, “Lucky Byun.”

The slap that landed on Jongdae's arm, the redness that brewed out of the hit, isn't any of Minseok's fault. Jongdae's the lucky one to not be hexed on the spot, if only Minseok had his wand with him.

Minseok makes a beeline for the seat at the back, dropping a stack of books on the seat next to him immediately. He does not wish to mingle around any Slytherins, and he is hoping that none of them will try. Minseok's wish lasts for a few minutes as Professor Lee steps into the room, readies the class for the next hour of transfiguration. The moment he hears that loud, blistering voice resonating through the classroom, Minseok knows that his luck stays on the Quidditch field and nowhere near the castles of Hogwarts. 

“You're late, Byun Baekhyun,” Professor Lee's voice roars, blaring through the classroom, just as said Slytherin struts into the room, tie loose, eyes shining. “Care to explain yourself?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Got lost, Professor. Can't find my way on this end of the school.”

Professor Lee says, deadpan, “You're in your sixth year.” When he sees another shrug from Baekhyun, he sighs in exasperation.

Minseok is trying his best to avoid the Slytherin's eyes, averting his gaze to the ceiling where several objects defy gravity, floating around, and to his fingernails which he really needs to groom. Yet, his eyes betray him consistently, drifting to where Baekhyun is standing, flitting over his figure by the door, strangely attracted to the exposure of skin due to the two undone buttons on his uniform.

His hair is a light shade of silver, and it isn't helping Minseok to keep his eyes away, attracted to the way the light reflects off the ruffled messy hair, iridescent and taking Minseok's breath away. 

Minseok curses himself to the dark lord as Baekhyun's eyes flicker upwards, searching the classroom, and lands on him. His eyes immediately brighten and Minseok drops his gaze, lowering himself in his seat, trying to look as unnoticeable as possible but it is indeed impossible when it comes to Byun Baekhyun. Nothing about Minseok will ever pass by him.

“Hey! Minseok!” Baekhyun waves excitedly at him. Somewhere in the classroom, Minseok can hear that evil little snicker by Jongdae. Baekhyun turns to Professor Lee, grinning as widely, “I promise not to be late again, now can I take a seat next to Minseok? He's the only one without a partner.”

True enough, Minseok is indeed the only one without a tablemate and fuck, here comes Baekhyun, trotting down the aisle with bliss emanating off him at the fact that he's sitting next to Minseok. A long, hard sigh leaves Minseok's lips and he turns away before Baekhyun can even properly greet him. He grabs his books on the empty seat, shifting them to the corner of his table, and leave Baekhyun to it, as he distracts himself (or he tries desperately) with the structure of his wand.

Baekhyun slides into the seat next to him, Minseok can feel his robes rubbing against his own and he shifts a little in his seat. Minseok can feel Baekhyun's gaze burning into the side of his face as he stares straight ahead at Professor Lee, desperately gripping onto the last bit of focus he can put into the class. Baekhyun, however, ensures that he doesn't.

“So…” Baekhyun starts, Minseok can almost hear the smile in his voice. “Good game yesterday.”

Minseok’s fingers fiddle with the ends of the book stroking over the bumps absent-mindedly. He nods, clears his throat, “Yeah.”

“Did you see my banner?”

He hums, keeping his eyes down, “Yep.”

“Clever, isn’t it?”

Minseok swivels around to meet Baekhyun’s earnest gaze and his eyes are so bright, his smile blinding. Minseok’s eyes stray off to the loosened tie around the collar of Baekhyun’s uniform, they stay there. His heart is beating a little too loudly in his ears, it blocks off whatever Baekhyun says, or more importantly, Professor Lee’s lecture.

“Huh?” Minseok blurts out, looking up to find Baekhyun’s gaze and that one glint of mischief glistening in his eyes. The sight of Baekhyun jumping up and down with the banner waving along to the autumn breeze, screaming Minseok’s name whilst his housemates roll their eyes in annoyance, flashes across Minseok’s mind and he feels the warmth overwhelming his cheeks. Out of embarrassment, he reminds himself.

Minseok bites on the inside of his cheek, noticing that Baekhyun is still waiting for a response. “It was… different,” he says instead, uncertain. 

Baekhyun’s smile widens, leaning forward. Minseok startles, instinctively drawing into his seat as Baekhyun advances closer and he points his wand at Minseok, the end of it poking into Minseok's chest. Minseok raises an eyebrow in question as Baekhyun chuckles lightly.

“So may I?” Baekhyun gently twists the wand into the fabric of Minseok's robes, Professor Lee's voice sounds so far away especially when they're both right at the back of the classroom. Minseok's throat feels dry as Baekhyun continues, tilting his head, a silver strand flicking across his eyes effortlessly, “May I Slytherin your heart?”

Minseok parts his lips, though nothing escapes other than a little hiccup. His heart, it is awfully loud, beats faster than usual. He hears someone clearing their throat and he turns around to see Professor Lee staring down at them, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. Minseok's face burns, he laughs awkwardly as he hears a small chuckle leaving Baekhyun's lips. He feels the sudden hatred rising in him for the Slytherin, and remembers where exactly they are.

“If you two could stop playing around in class and pay attention,” Professor Lee begins, his voice stern, eyes narrowed at them. “That'll be spectacular.” 

He, then, turns to Baekhyun, “You wouldn't want a detention, do you, Byun?”

It's astonishing to see Baekhyun laugh, like he isn't at the brink of losing his prefect badge, “No, professor.”

“Then, pay attention, you two.”

Minseok nods obediently, ignoring the way Baekhyun's eyes flit towards him. He tunes into the topic in class and tries to keep up with the change. As Professor Lee explain the magic behind the spell of vanishing the different types of rocks situated on every desk, Minseok's gaze drifts to Jongdae whom was watching him and he makes suggestive glances between Minseok and Baekhyun. Minseok rolls his eyes and mouths a shut up to Jongdae which encouraged him to waggle his eyebrows at Minseok playfully.

“Evanesco,” Professor Lee says, enunciating every syllable for the class to hear. There's murmurs around, everyone's testing the spell on their tongue. Minseok follows, trying to match the way the professors pronounces it. “Say it with me. Without the wands please. Evanesco.”

The word is uttered in perfect unison, Professor Lee nods in approval. Then, he instructs them, “Now, pick up your want and point it at the smallest rock on your table. Evanesco.”

The rock on the professor's desk disappears as the spell is uttered. Everyone else follows suit, there's a wince somewhere, Minseok figures someone must have accidentally sent the rock flying across the room. Minseok concentrates on the smallest rock of the line up and softly utters out the spell. The rock barely budges.

“Try harder,” a voice pipes up next to him. Minseok looks to his right and sees that the Slytherin's rock has completely vanished. Baekhyun nods towards the rock on Minseok's desk, his hand reaching out to close around Minseok's wrist gently. Minseok tenses but he doesn't pull away as Baekhyun guides his hand, directing him to point his wand accurately at the rock. His voice is a low whisper, it runs chills down Minseok's forearm, he blames it on the fall, “There you go.”

Minseok says the spell out, and the rock vanishes from his sight. He lets out a yelp of happiness and the warmth around his wrist disappears. He opens his mouth to thank Baekhyun but he stops short, the words dying on his tongue as Baekhyun's laugh wraps around him, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Instead, Minseok quietly mutters, “Thanks.” He doesn't look in Baekhyun's direction, pays attention to the class instead and wills the warmth to return to his wrist, to his insides.

Minseok wishes he can cast the spell to the confusing feelings surrounding his heart, vanishing them in a single word, evanesco.

 

 

“So. Someone's getting real comfy with a Slytherin.”

Rolling his eyes, Minseok shoves Jongdae out of his way as he pushes past him into the Gryffindor common room. The room is devoid of anyone as it's still lunch time and everyone's back down in the Great Hall. He loses his appetite after the Quidditch captain came rushing down the Gryffindor table with a new set of strategies for the next match with the Slytherins (which isn't until a month and a half later). 

Hoping to seek a peace of mind, Minseok intended to read the new comic books his mother had sent by owl. Jongdae never understood Minseok's love for them. In his words, they were “boring, tasteless and the pictures don't even move!”. Minseok plainly doesn't care, it's the most muggle thing that he has managed to keep in Hogwarts. However, the plan is tarnished as Jongdae pushes him into the couch, forcing him to take a seat, readying him for another one of Jongdae's taunting sessions.

“What in Merlin's name?” Minseok almost yells out, his voice resonating in the quiet of the room. His back hits the soft cushions and he stares in disbelief at the boy standing over him. Jongdae laughs, the ends of his mouth curling up, resembling some sort of evil. 

“You,” Jongdae points at Minseok accusingly, Minseok wonders what he has done to deserve this kind of treatment. He should look into more friends outside of Jongdae and the Quidditch team. “You were flirting with Baekhyun.”

Even before Minseok can protest, Jongdae clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disapproval, already foreseeing it. “No, don't even deny. I saw it.”

A frown takes place on his face and Minseok denies it anyway, “How was that even flirting when all I did was ignore him?”

Jongdae shakes his head at Minseok, looking disappointed, “That wasn't ignorance. You're interested in Byun.”

Minseok narrows his eyes at his best friend, cursing the way Jongdae judges things plainly by sight. He sighs, his head falling sideways into the armrest, giving up. “I'm not and that's final.”

Jongdae shrugs, still adamant, “Whatever you say but that sure is something.”

He leaves Minseok to return to his History of Magic homework (which is another thing stressing Minseok out), as Minseok ponders on his words for the rest of lunch break. The common fills up slowly bit by bit and soon, it's brimming with the lions hanging around till the very last minute. Chatter fills the room, white noise to Minseok's ears as he lays down on the couch, undisturbed surprisingly but he's relieved.

Minseok closes his eyes, attempting to take a nap but all he sees is the Slytherin's gaze burning through the darkness beneath his eyelids. It's unsettling yet at the same time, welcoming and his mind tortures him further by reminding him of the warmth emitting off Baekhyun's touch on his wrist. 

Jongdae cannot be right.

 

 

Byun Baekhyun. 

Minseok initially knew him as that Friendly Slytherin who tries too hard to talk to him, eyes too bright for the dark colours he donned. It had been second year, Minseok had been receiving praises from every corner about his flying skills. Jongdae was envious then, narrowing his eyes at Minseok, “Are you sure this is your first time flying?”

There is truly nothing to doubt about Minseok. He's a half blood, lived as normally as he could as a muggle with his family. They never really practised magic around the household, only sneak peeks of it by his parents but never shared with the kids. When the letter from Hogwarts came, his parents were expecting it but they were enamoured nonetheless, throwing a celebration party for Minseok, showering him in useful gifts to bring to Hogwarts and endless advice on starting his first year.

When it comes to second year and the Gryffindor team started putting up notices for try-outs, Minseok was tempted. He watched Quidditch games since young, loves the sport as much as he loves soccer (a sport that Jongdae could never fathom no matter how much Minseok explained the logistics of it). It would be a lie if Minseok said that it wasn't a dream of his to be part of the team.

So, he went for the try-outs.

And they loved him.

That's how Kim Minseok, second year Gryffindor, came to be the seeker of the Quidditch team.

And that's also how Byun Baekhyun walked into the picture with his dazed gaze and endless praises for the new seeker in pure admiration that sometimes scares Minseok.

It started when Minseok played for the first game of the season – Hufflepuffs versus Gryffindors. The captain then was Changmin and he clapped onto Minseok's shoulder in an attempt of assurance, “You don't have to win it for us! Just have fun!”

It didn't quite ease Minseok's nerves but he smiled or it was a grimace, he wasn't sure, but he appreciated the captain's effort anyway. As they ran out on the field, he witnessed, for the first time, the screams for his team, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was addicting, Minseok was drawn to the rush of it. 

Then, they ascended on their brooms, into the air, and the game began.

Half an hour into the game, a few fallen Hufflepuffs, a cheering and supportive house, Minseok rounded around the Hufflepuff beater, eyes locked on the flickering gold light, the sunlight shining across its reflective surface. His hand closed around the snitch, the wings still fluttering in his hold. The whistle blew through the field and there was finality in the sound, the end of the game, the beginning of their victory, the rise of Minseok's star status.

Minseok was immediately carried into the air by his teammates, he giggled in bliss, shaking in disbelief. As he was levitated in the air, he screamed out in bits of laughter like he was being tickled by the shuddering realisation of victory, “Let me down!”

Changmin had chuckled, surrendering to Minseok's plea and instructing the team to let him down onto the grassy field safely on his tiptoes. Minseok joined in the team hug, feeling like home for the first time since he attended the school of magic, feeling like he belonged. 

Right before he could step into the tent, he felt a tug on his wrist, pulling him back. Minseok turned, curious, and saw a boy, not much taller than him. A flash of emerald green caught Minseok's eye and he instinctively backed away, a crease in between his eyebrows deepened in further curiosity.

“You were amazing,” the boy had breathed out, bright-eyed, cheeks red from the heat of the summer. His hand was still closed around Minseok's wrist and he wondered why he didn't pull his wrist back immediately, feeling entranced somehow by the sparkle in the boy's eyes.

A messy mop of black hair sat atop the Slytherin's head, a few strands of hair fell into his eyes, it caught onto his eyelashes as he blinked. Lips a deep shade of pink, stretched thin as he grinned at Minseok widely, accentuating the apples of his cheeks, crinkling his eyes. If Minseok wasn't too concerned about being seen with a Slytherin, he would have thought of the boy as... pretty.

“Thank you?” Minseok said, unsure of the Slytherin's motive. Everyone else had pushed past them, Minseok felt rooted to the field with the boy's gaze.

There were practically stars in the Slytherin's irises and he grinned, “My name's Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. I'd like us to be friends!” He said that with the excitement and innocence of a twelve-year-old.

Minseok tilted his head at the boy – Baekhyun, assessing the boy for any other ulterior motives. He seemed so genuine that Minseok wanted to give in but he crinkled his nose, pulled his hand away from Baekhyun's grip. The smile faltered.

Minseok remembers thinking, this boy? A Slytherin? Does the sorting hat just sort randomly? It is indeed a rarity to have a smiley, friendly personality roaming around in the Slytherin tower, wearing the emerald tie, the badge of a serpent, their signature mascot. Though, years have passed since the war and stereotypes of the Hogwarts houses have yet to be debunked and re-evaluated.

It didn't stop twelve-year-old Minseokk then, though.

“No,” Minseok had said simply and swivelled around immediately to duck into the tent to avoid any more interaction. He wasn't going to taint his reputation with a Slytherin. Pushing the sight of Baekhyun's smile wavering, Minseok continued on his ladder of success to become the luckiest seeker of Hogwarts, the Star Seeker.

Gathering a fan following to his name, Minseok becomes increasingly popular,, constantly sought out by both girls and boys. Amongst them is Byun Baekhyun, unflinching, lingering and stubborn even after the multiple 'No!'s Minseok had said, he never really listened. Baekhyun doesn't seem to know the meaning of giving up and till today, he tries to charm his way into being Minseok's friend and Minseok cannot understand why.

Jongdae, of course, has his own explanation for it; “He fancies you, simple as that.”

Minseok had pushed the thought away, slapped Jongdae on the arm for even suggesting such a thing and went back to wondering the reason behind Baekhyun's persistence.

“He's like a leech,” Minseok once complained to Jongdae, describing the way Baekhyun had clung onto him after the match during fifth year, the fire in Baekhyun's persistence burning Minseok slightly. “Does he not ever give up?”

“I told you,” Jongdae barked out a laugh into Minseok's face, he scrunched up his nose in disgust at the scent of chocolate in Jongdae's breath. “He can't give up when he's crushing on you.”

Through the years, scarily, Baekhyun's presence has become tolerable, familiar. And Minseok is afraid of being too accustomed to the Slytherin's presence lingering around him always, giving in to Baekhyun instead of the resistant barrier he had built up, leaning more into the small nudges Baekhyun gives instead of backing away entirely.

Heaviness starts to settle in the pit of Minseok's stomach as he imagines the thought of Baekhyun leaving his circle of comfort, and he dwells on the warmth Baekhyun breathes into his sides every time he's around, the way the Slytherin manages to cling to Minseok no matter the differences in their contrasting houses, the smile Baekhyun wears around Minseok.

Maybe, it's Minseok going out of his mind instead of the Slytherin.

 

 

“Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, have you settled on one of your victims?” Jongdae jests as they trudge towards the Great Hall for dinner. A group of fifth years pass by and one of them, a girl in blonde pigtails, accidentally bumped into Minseok. He backs away, muttering an apology, as the fifth year merely brightens with a giggle, causing the group to fall into a high-pitched laughter at the sight of him.

The blond fifth year smiles shyly at him, lingering a few paces behind the group, her friends, before catching up with them. Her eyes still stay on Minseok though and he cracks a small smile politely, turning away and noticing the look of disgust on Jongdae's face.

“What.” Minseok deadpans, he already knows what the latter will say. Jongdae has been a poor witness to all the starstruck students at the sight of Minseok like he's some kind of celebrity studying at Hogwarts and not some plain, skilled Quidditch seeker. Not that Minseok's complaining though, he was indeed a little uncomfortable by it at the age of twelve but years later, it has turned from an itch on his skin to normality.

Jongdae shakes his head in disapproval, “I don't understand how you don't hex them on the spot or leave them with a threat to do so.”

Minseok gasps, “I can't do that.” Jongdae nods along in mock pity, Minseok wants to land a slap on his face. One day, it'll happen. He answers truthfully, “It's not that bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, star seeker of our generation,” Jongdae slurs, heading straight towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Sunyoung waves at him excitedly. Minseok notices his eyes softening at the sight of her, he scoffs. Jongdae continues, “You threaten Baekhyun though.”

They've settled down, Minseok barely had the chance to reach for his goblet. At the mention of the Slytherin's name, he sputters, shocked, “W-what? What do you mean?”

Jongdae dips his bread into the pumpkin soup, unflinching at the sight of Minseok's abashment. Minseok knows he is secretly enjoying it. Humming, he says, “You said it wasn't that bad but yet you threaten Baekhyun countlessly.”

“I swear in Merlin's name, I'll hex your head bald if you so much try to hug me,” it was the first thing Minseok had said Baekhyun when the Slytherin came, running towards Minseok after the game with Ravenclaws during second year. His arms were opened wide in an attempt to crush Minseok in a hug. 

“Shut your chatterbox or I'll do it myself, Byun,” this was during the third year where Baekhyun had somehow stuck himself to Minseok's sides, his arm glued to Minseok's arm, bringing on a whole three hours of torture and discomfort before Professor Gayeon separated them by a quick flick of her wrist and a spell. Baekhyun blamed it on a prank by his pals, Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo. Minseok refused to believe so when the elf-eared Hufflepuff blinked his eyes blankly at the accusation and the fellow wide-eyed Slytherin had been one of Minseok's acquaintances and knowing him, he wasn't one for such tactics.

“I'll hex you, tie your hands and legs together if you don't stop fidgeting,” in a library, when they were forced to work on a Potions essay together and review on each other's roles in the process during fifth year. It was a hushed whisper, a jab to Baekhyun's ribs. It was effective then, Baekhyun closed up, tension along his muscles as he stopped fidgeting and Minseok could continue to focus on the task at hand, unaware of Baekhyun nibbling on his bottom lip.

Well, Jongdae's right in the most painful way as Minseok's mind does the terrible job of jumping through random flashbacks, reminding him of how awful he is only to Baekhyun. And Jongdae doesn't live it down, knowing that the Slytherin boy is the only exception.

“I'm right, aren't I?” Minseok stays mute, opting for stuffing his cheeks with bits and pieces of chicken. Jongdae doesn't wait to hear a response because they both know who has won, he already has that catty smile of his, wide and curling upwards. Minseok's annoyed.

While it is true that he doesn't spare Baekhyun any mercy (do not ask him why, Minseok refuses to ponder on the many reasons), it isn't his fault that Baekhyun still stays despite the fire Minseok spits out to keep him away, to throw him off his guard. Some days, Minseok admires Baekhyun's persistence, some days, he wishes for it to die out (only to slightly regret it later).

Maybe, just maybe, it's the way Baekhyun surprises Minseok in the most unexpected ways since he is a Slytherin after all and the differences between their houses, the dispute has long intensified since long ago. Or perhaps, it's the light burning in Baekhyun's eyes, setting alight to Minseok's insides, not quite settling in the pit of his stomach, filling him with a very confused mix of aching for something else and wanting to push him away. Minseok does the latter quite fine.

In the midst of this, Minseok barely notices someone strutting over to the Gryffindor table, the stares lasting longer on the intruder than usual. Minseok bites off a piece of bread, and groans when he feels someone – Jongdae nudging him on his sides. 

He almost lets out a whine, resembling Jongdae a bit (he hangs around the boy too much), but his eyes fall on the figure overshadowing the Gryffindor table, an emerald tie catching his attention. Minseok feels a swoop of something in his heart, doesn't question it further as he tries to duck his head low but it's too late, Baekhyun had already sought him out.

His hair, this time, is a soft shade of pink, reminding Minseok of the tulips growing back at home; a muggle hobby his mother picked up on. It tugs on the strings of Minseok's heart, and he sort of.. likes the way it compliments Baekhyun's milky skin, the way it stands out in the crowd of emerald robes.

“Hey Minseok,” Baekhyun greets, his signature wide grin plastered on his face. Minseok wonders mildly, how did a smiley face even end up in the darkest house to exist in Hogwarts? “So... Hogsmeade is this weekend.”

Minseok hums, oblivious to the way Baekhyun drums his fingers along the tabletop, catching more stares from his fellow Gryffindors. “Yeah, what's up?”

There is an edge to Baekhyun's voice, nerves? “I was wondering if you...want to get butterbeer with me?”

It doesn't translate quite properly over in Minseok's head, he merely nods. Looks up. Throws a small smile towards Baekhyun, whom is surprised, it shows on his face, eyes widened. Minseok shrugs, not seeing harm in butterbeer during a Saturday afternoon, “Uh.. okay.”

There's a collective gasp surrounding them, even Jongdae is staring at him in shock. His eyes dart between Minseok and Baekhyun, eyebrows furrowing. Minseok returns to his plate of food already, while Baekhyun stands by the table, unwavering, rooted to the marbled floor. The smile on Baekhyun's face slowly widens and Minseok catches it in the corner of his eye, noticing how the ends of Baekhyun's mouth dig deeply into his face, too wide for the evening, eyes sparkling, resembling the chandeliers floating in the air above them. Fascinated, Minseok gazes every few seconds out of the corner of his eye, just to see Baekhyun practically teetering on the heels of his shoes in obvious joy.

“Okay! See you this weekend!” Baekhyun chimes singsongly, skipping back to his house table, a pink sprout of a hair strand bouncing lightly on his head. Minseok still hasn't digested anything, his stomach feeling funny at the end of dinner. 

He feels a slight static in the air, in the silence around him. Minseok looks towards Jongdae who is throwing affronted gazes at him once and then. Minseok prompts, eyebrow raised, curious, “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Nothing... it's just...”

Minseok chuckles, jesting as he elbows Jongdae lightly in the ribs, “Cat got your tongue?”

Just like that, normality is restored and Jongdae shoves Minseok off playfully, rolling his eyes at him. Jongdae lifts an eyebrow, “Um, did you just agree to a date with a Slytherin?”

“Huh?”

“Baekhyun asked... if you want to get butterbeer at Hogsmeade this weekend...” Jongdae summarises the interaction five minutes ago simply. “You said yes.”

I said... what. “Huh?!”

At Minseok's disbelief, Jongdae cackles, sounding a little too evil for Minseok's ears. If he wasn't too occupied with the thought of a date with Byun Baekhyun, he would be pushing Jongdae off the bench and dumping a bowl of pumpkin soup on his head but no, no, Minseok is currently in shock himself, unsure of the meaning of the upcoming weekend, and why the hell did he even say yes? Was he even listening properly?

“Were you even listening properly?” Jongdae voices Minseok's thought out. At the paling expression Minseok has on, Jongdae continues, twisting his finger into the wound, “Of course you weren't. You were too busy staring at him with your heart eyes.”

“I..” Minseok ignores the speculation made by Jongdae; he isn't quite the most observant nor perceptive person out there, all he does is pay attention to Sunyoung and himself so Minseok doesn't take his word for it, doesn't even bother. “Are you sure I said yes?”

“Positive,” Jongdae confirms, crushing everything Minseok holds dear with a single word. Then, “And I'm sure you wanted to as well.”

Minseok finds it oddly hard to deny that when it should come to him as easily.

Fuck. 

 

 

“Blue fits me right? Right? Yah, Kim Jongdae!”

A loud sigh vibrates through the dormitory, Jongdae slaps a hand against his forehead in exasperation. “You're like a girl on her first date.”

“It's not a date! Also, what's wrong with that?” Minseok sulks before muttering a soft accio coat and getting hit by a wave of coats drawing out from all the wardrobes. Jongdae steps away, lingering by the door with his arms crossed. He shakes his head at Minseok almost in mock pity.

“You're hopeless,” Jongdae says before helping Minseok with the mess of coats on the floor, sending them back to the respective wardrobes with a flick of his wand. Minseok grabs onto his fuzzy black coat, brushing the dust off with his fingertips. “Blue looks fine, you look fine. Just go and kiss Baekhyun, Merlin.”

Jongdae curses as Minseok accidentally trips over the last of the coats at the mention of kissing Byun Baekhyun and he is now imagining it. This is all really Jongdae's fault because if he didn't suggest such a thing, if his loud, yapping mouth did not open to ruin Minseok eternally, he would be fine going on a normal... hang-out with this enthusiastic Slytherin fan of his for a simple butterbeer instead of what was assumed.

Now, all Minseok is wondering if there's more to it.

Minseok runs his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to decide what to do with it when Jongdae tuts impatiently, pointing his wand at the ruffled mess atop of Minseok's head, automatically styling it back with a parted fringe falling into his eyes every time he looks down. Minseok stares, surprised as Jongdae sighs, pulling on his wrist to drag him towards the entrance of the school where everyone else resides, waiting for the green light to head to Hogsmeade. Minseok lets him, uncertain of what else to do, surer that if Jongdae hadn't taken matters into his hands, he'd stand in front of the mirror longer, ultimately missing the entire trip to Hogsmeade.

He hears Professor Joohyun's voice booming bouncing off the pillars, stern and firm, reminding the sixth years of safety and to “come back by dinnertime or else, the gates are sealed”. Minseok listens half-heartedly, mostly drowned in his thoughts and it's not like it mattered, he's been through this talk a few times to remember it by memory. 

Minseok doesn't notice that everyone else have departed, leaving him by himself (Damn Jongdae, so much for being his best friend!), until a hand closes around his softly, slender fingers wrapping around his knuckles. He jumps slightly in surprise, turning around to meet the sun rising in Baekhyun's gaze, a small smile on his lips, a huge contrast to his wide, overexcited grins.

Minseok's eyes flit over Baekhyun from head to toe and he feels his throat dry at the sight of the fabric of his camel sweater stretching over his chest, a red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Baekhyun's hair is a caramel brown, fitting the ensemble of clothes he's wearing, it's tucked into a snowy white beanie, strands still stubbornly peeking out at every corner but it only makes Baekhyun look... softer (and maybe, attractive but Minseok wouldn't admit that).

“Relax, it's me,” Baekhyun whispers lowly, sending a sharp chill down Minseok's spine. He blames it on the upcoming winter. Nothing else. Baekhyun tilts his head, smiling bigger, “Ready?”

Minseok nods, not trusting his voice to say anything. It might come out as a squeak. 

Baekhyun tugs him along, padding across the lightly snowed on path towards Hogsmeade. His footsteps are bouncy, light, excited, Minseok tries to follow the same wavelength but he's thinking of the way Baekhyun's new hair colour compliments his face, the way his pouty lips look pinker than usual, the way his cheeks are rosy due to the chilly air surrounding them. His mind suddenly reminds him of Jongdae's words and kissing and his eyes linger longer on Baekhyun's puckered lips, wondering...

“Hey, are you listening? Earth to Kim Minseok?” Baekhyun waves a hand in front of Minseok's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. A red flush takes over his cheeks and he ducks his head low to hide it.

Minseok looks away, ignoring the way Baekhyun's eyes turn concerned, “Sorry, got a little lost in thinking about the match next week. What did you say?”

“The match?” Baekhyun sounds confused and then, a beat passes and he snaps his fingers, remembering. “Ah! Against Slytherins? Oh, you don't have to worry too much.”

“What do you mean?”

This time, Minseok turns back to see Baekhyun scoffing. He brushes it off, “They don't care that much, so tell your team to relax.”

Minseok lifts an eyebrow, “And why should I trust you on that, Slytherin?”

Baekhyun's eyes widen, speechless, “I...”

A laugh spills out of Minseok's lips easily at the sight of Baekhyun dumbstruck. Cute, his mind offers and he immediately quenches the thought in his fists, clenching them to fight the cold and the charm of Byun Baekhyun. He will not surrender too easily.

Though...when Baekhyun's lips turn upwards softly, slowly, into a gentle smile, Minseok finds it hard to look away. He feels a squeeze on his hand and he realises, with a skipped beat of his heart, that Baekhyun's fingers are still gripping onto his hand loosely but comfortably. The warmth is welcome, Minseok tells himself, that's all.

When they reach Hogsmeade, the place is bustling with the sixth years roaming around from shop to shop like it's their first time in the town, boisterous with rising voices. There's white noise of loud, excited chatter in the air, it rings in Minseok's ears and he follows Baekhyun aimlessly. After all, his hand is still wrapped around Minseok's, unwilling to let go.

They head straight to the Three Broomsticks and Minseok chuckles, a white puff of air, “You're really here just to get Butterbeer, Byun?”

Baekhyun laughs airily, pushing past the two doors and keeping one open for Minseok to slip through. Minseok throws a mild grateful look over at Baekhyun. His eyes meet the dark, wooden interior of the inn. The mixed scent of drinks and firewood hits his nostrils strongly and he covers a small cough behind a hand, adjusting to the smell.

The heat envelopes them almost entirely and that's when Baekhyun slowly lets go of his hand. Minseok's smile falters but he sighs, ignoring the pang it hits him in the chest at the absence of Baekhyun's warmth. Minseok follows suit, taking off his coat and hanging it by the door along with Baekhyun's. A gasp of surprise leaves Minseok's lips suddenly when a familiar feeling wraps around his hand again, he looks down and sees Baekhyun's fingers lightly brushing his in a hold.

“I have a craving for Butterbeer and I need it satisfied,” Baekhyun answers, a little too late, his eyes darkening. 

Minseok can't fathom why exactly is his heart pacing faster around the Slytherin but the latter pulls him in closer only to back away and pull him along harder to a seat by the bar. Baekhyun's fingers are tickling his palm and Minseok almost lets go but there's some sort of comfort in that that Minseok leans into. He takes a seat next to Baekhyun as he rests both their intertwined hands atop the table, still refusing to let go.

Baekhyun lifts two fingers to shout out an order, “Two butterbeers please!” and when Minseok insists on paying, Baekhyun merely laughs, pushing him off to slide the sickles over to Madam Rosmerta. 

The Slytherin plays with their fingers, distracting himself with the silence that falls over them as they wait for their drinks. Minseok's shoes lightly graze the floor as he kicks out consistently, thinking and wondering and letting it consume his head. Baekhyun's thumb is softly stroking over his fingers and Minseok can't think anything straight, just a single question repeating ever since he was asked out.

Then, he voices out the insistent question playing over and over in his head ever since, “Is this a date?”

To Minseok's surprise, Baekhyun doesn't bat an eyelash, merely flicks his gaze towards Minseok with something that he can't decipher swimming in those dark irises. Baekhyun's voice is honeyed, soft, tugging even harder on Minseok's heartstrings, “It can be if you want.”

Baekhyun's gaze is heavy, Minseok feels his heart palpating too fast. His eyes drift downwards to Baekhyun's fuller upper lip, Jongdae's words reverberating in his head and there's this heavy weight settling in the pit of his stomach, buzzing with desire. He thinks of the way Baekhyun's lips would slot perfectly against his, and he looks away, swallowing down his thoughts as much as he can, the intensity suffocating him too much. 

Baekhyun stays unfazed and nudges Minseok's arm playfully, “Why so quiet? I thought by now, you'd be walking out the door, complaining about me to your friend.”

Minseok laughs, Baekhyun joins along in the laughter, harmonising together in the dimmed bar. Minseok tries not to stare too much at the way Baekhyun's eyes crinkle, the sweet tune of his low-toned laughter contrasting his normal voice. Something lightly flutters in Minseok's stomach at the way Baekhyun holds his gaze, sharing a small smile with him when the laughter dies down. Fuck.

Baekhyun passes the tankard of Butterbeer along to Minseok and lightly clinks his own tankard against his in a toast, “Here's to the Gryffindor-Slytherin match!”

Minseok takes a sip of the Butterbeer, relishing in the sweetness of it, as Baekhyun swigs a quarter of it down. Merlin, he must really be craving for it. Minseok swirls a finger around the droplets on the tankard and asks idly but boldly, “This must be difficult for you. Choosing between me and your house.”

Baekhyun sets the tankard down, eyes perplexed, “Huh?” There's a sheen of foam right above his upper lip and he looks so ridiculous yet all Minseok yearns to do is lightly lick on the sweetness on Baekhyun's cupid's bow. He diminishes the thought as quickly as it came and forces his gaze on Baekhyun's dark brown irises.

“For the Quidditch match, I mean.”

Baekhyun pauses, then laughs too loudly. “Are you asking to whom do I pledge my allegiance too, Minseok?”

“...Maybe.”

A chuckle leaves his lips, he seems to be still unaware of the foam sitting atop of his upper lip. It's driving Minseok crazy. “I can't say, it's a tough choice.”

Minseok doesn't know why his heart is being hopeful, “Because of me or your mates?”

Baekhyun looks up, a tongue darting out to lick his lips, catching some of the foam. He realises in a second that there's foam sticking to his lips and a horror expression takes over. It's adorable, he ducks his head, apples of his cheeks reddening. It's too adorable, he wipes it off on the back of his hand and looks up again, sheepishly.

A soft sigh leaves Minseok's lips, sounding a little close to fondness than exasperation and it's scaring him.

“Because of you, of course,” Baekhyun answers like it's obvious but it isn't and it directly strikes a chord in Minseok's heart and he stares at Baekhyun as the Slytherin chugs down the rest of his Butterbeer. Like nothing happened.

Like he didn't just capture Minseok's heart in a few words.

Like he isn't the biggest reason why Minseok is facing an internal breakdown, confused of the feelings he's facing.

Like Byun Baekhyun isn't the biggest pest that Minseok had tried to stay away all this time, and he has just turned into someone else, someone of attraction to him.

“I don't trust you Slytherins,” Minseok's voice is a little shaky, he hopes Baekhyun doesn't read too much into it.

If he noticed, he didn't show. Baekhyun merely shrugs, his gentle smile shining through the dark pub in the middle of Saturday afternoon. Minseok curses a billion times, curses his heart especially, just as Baekhyun's voice wafts through the chaos inside, “I'd never lie to you about such a thing.”

“Is that right?” Minseok cocks an eyebrow at Baekhyun, but the latter doesn't see. 

He's resting his cheek against the palm of his hand, his other hand still wrapped around Minseok's. Baekhyun drags a finger across Minseok's knuckles, lingering softly. Minseok holds in the shudder, doesn't want to give in just yet. 

“Anyway, I'd choose you,” Baekhyun answers the previous question, a soft utter of words in the warm breeze, reverberating through Minseok's ears. It's an echo in his mind and he finally gives in to Byun Baekhyun.

Minseok finally falls.

 

 

Minseok's gaze shifts to the bleachers and it's Byun Baekhyun again in all his glory, sitting in a lone space. He's separated from the Gryffindors who came in support, eyeing him like he's of threat to their house's victory. Baekhyun raises his clenched fists in the air, shouting a few words of support for Minseok and he looks away before the rest of the team can catch the blush spreading across his cheeks in abashment, nothing else.

“Are you sure that Slytherin kid is just here to watch you?” here comes Minho with his inquisitive questions. His eyes, filled with suspicion, narrow at Baekhyun in the distance. Minseok nods dutifully again for the nth time in response. Minho shifts his scrutinising gaze to Minseok, directs it at him. “He better not be a spy.”

Minseok doesn't really want to interject that with a “it's merely a game, calm down” because he understands the paranoia Minho is undergoing. Quidditch, after all, is everything to him too though, after the Hogsmeade weekend, he can't imagine Baekhyun going behind his back.

Then again, Minseok can't fully say that he knows the boy well to determine that.

“I'd choose you.” Those words have been repeating in Minseok's head like a broken radio his mother owns (her unexplainable muggle tendencies), echoing in the dark where Minseok lays awake, whispering in the daylight where Minseok is vulnerable in every single corner. 

There's also the Slytherin's profile; the way his bottom lip juts out a little more when he's thinking, the way his eyelids droop a little downwards sometimes when he stares back at Minseok, the way his lips stretch thinly into an odd, rectangular grin that Minseok can't seem to stray his eyes away from. It's contagious, it's driving him mad, it's making him confused.

Is there a spell that can fix his feelings for him? Minseok could ask the Ravenclaw girl who kept hanging around the Gryffindor table, Seungwan? That must be her name. He could ask her about this, or to brew a potion as an antidote to all these feelings suffocating and clenching his heart every single time he takes a look at Baekhyun.

Speaking of... Minseok looks up and catches Baekhyun waving at him from the bleachers. He jumps excitedly and almost slips, but he holds onto the railing on time. Minseok laughs at his idiocy, giving him a small wave back and tries not to smile too big, too obvious. 

Baekhyun's hair has faded to a light blonde and it shines even more under the wintry sun. It doesn't quite match well with the dark green scarf snugly wrapped around his neck but somehow, just somehow, he can make it work with that grin of his and convince everyone (including Minseok) so.

“Go Kim Minseok!” Baekhyun shouts, his voice vibrating across the field. Minseok's cheeks are bathed in utter embarrassment as his teammates chuckle next to him.

Minseok muster a smile nonetheless and kicks off on his broom, reeling in the sheer volume of the supporters by the bleachers.

 

 

Minseok skids the broom to a stop, a few steps from the ground, and he falls forward, face first into the muddy patch of the field. Beads of perspiration trickle down the side of his temple, stinging his skin. Screams, shouts, sharp noise piercing through his ears with every single breath he takes. Minseok's vision blurs and refocuses to see nothing but the flashes of emerald and silver filling the entire field.

It's a loss.

He can feel the disappointment, the moroseness emanating off the rest of the Gryffindor team, off himself. Minseok's eyes flicker towards Minho, noticing a single teardrop on his cheek, and he knows he had fucked it all up for good.  
Something – someone closes in on him, physically dragging him up to a standing position, hands held firmly on his shoulders. Minseok's knees wobble and he almost falls forward again but this time, the pair of hands holding him upright doesn't waver once, tightening around the knobs of his shoulders, pushing him forward with small, patient steps. Minseok's head is swimming with pain and disappointment and he can't shake it off, it's piercing, too loud to ignore.

The chants don't stop, Minseok can't blame them. The Gryffindors are guilty of doing so when it's their own victory but yet, Minseok feels an intense hatred, a deep envy, because this could have easily been a day to celebrate.

Failure, this is what failure feels like, Minseok realises with a pang.

Minseok doesn't even know where he's going. His eyes are fixated on the ground and soon, the soil parts to meet cemented ground and he's probably on schoolgrounds. He doesn't look up to see who exactly is directing him, maybe it's Jongdae, he has finally shut up from seeing the loss of their house to a house of serpents. Or maybe it's the school nurse directing him to the infirmary to take medicine to recover from shock and perhaps, internal hurt from the match.

But then, the stranger speaks. His voice is so familiar, it creeps onto Minseok's skin, lighting goosebumps on every area, and he hates his own heart for betraying him, skipping a beat at the sound of it.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, Minseok starts to register that it's Baekhyun's thumbs rubbing soothing circles around the tense muscles on his shoulders. He relaxes into it, gives in once again because why not, he has lost after all. There is no greater loss than this.

Minseok hums, mainly because he can't think of anything else to say. He feels something solid beneath his butt and he realises that Baekhyun has brought him to the courtyard, sitting on the bench, overlooking the falling leaves and empty branches. It looks too serene here and he doesn't hear the screaming chants for Slytherin anymore, his ears are void of noise. He relishes in the silence and breathes out a long, satisfying sigh.

“It's okay...to cry, if you want to,” Baekhyun softly whispers.

Minseok shakes his head and silence falls over once again. A beat passes, Minseok frowns, “I'm just not used to...” He trails off, feeling a little stupid to admit something to a Slytherin, out of all people, but Baekhyun has proven himself wrong.

Minseok's eyes flit upwards and meet the concern swimming in Baekhyun's eyes. He stops short, breathless at the sight of a dark shade of blue dusting across Baekhyun's hair strands, painting his entire hair midnight blue. It must be impossible to look that exquisite with the most insane colours on your head yet Baekhyun makes it work, he always does.

Baekhyun is humming quietly under his breath, it's nothing but it eases Minseok's nerves somehow. He finds his voice, “I'm not used to losing. It's stupid to say so, but I never thought that the Gryffindors would lose especially when they have me. But I failed them...”

Minseok chokes on his words and Baekhyun shushes him, his gaze holding his strongly. “It's okay, it's alright,” Baekhyun repeats soothingly with a gentle smile and Minseok believes him, nodding along, slumping forward in acceptance.

Baekhyun's hands work across his back, his shoulders, rubbing the antidote to his exhaustion and pain onto his skin. His fingers rub on the little nubs and knobs, easing the tension and causing soft sighs to leave Minseok's lips in satisfaction. He rolls his neck around, feeling the crack of it from the game. Baekhyun's hands run down his spine, tenderly pressing on the small knobs along his back. Minseok closes his eyes, reeling in the pleasure, urging Baekhyun to go on.

But Baekhyun's hands teeter at the heel of his spine, fingers drumming along his skin softly, then it stops altogether. Minseok lets out a whine, eyes fluttering open, ready to make a complaint but the sight of Baekhyun's gaze stutters the words on his tongue and he's thrown back by the intensity of it.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun breathes and Minseok has never noticed how fast the distance between them has dissipated. He takes a whiff of the air and drinks in the scent of something akin to honey in Baekhyun's breath. It's addicting, dizzying Minseok, making him lean in closer.

He feels Baekhyun's fingers lightly playing on the side of his face, cold but welcoming. Minseok doesn't know what to do, he's trapped in Baekhyun's gaze, fixed underneath it that he might have fallen if he glanced away. 

Then, there's the leap of faith and Baekhyun's lips are on Minseok's and he's sighing into the kiss, at the taste of Baekhyun.

Minseok tilts his head halfway into the kiss and hears a groan pulled out of Baekhyun's throat. And it's the bravery of the lion running through his veins perhaps, Minseok runs a tentative lick along Baekhyun's upper lip, nibbling on it as Baekhyun moans into his mouth. His hand reaches upwards to pull on Baekhyun's tie, bundling it up in his fist, clenching tighter as Baekhyun licks into his mouth, kissing him even deeper.

There's two heartbeats at once and Minseok cannot fathom which is his, all he can tell is that it's fast-paced and screaming loudly for a break of an intake of breath but Minseok wouldn't budge. He bruises Baekhyun's lips red, continues to relishes in the taste of honey on the Slytherin's tongue, sighing at the insistent press of Baekhyun's lips against his. With the chilly breeze ruffling their hair, Minseok cannot think of anything else but the way Baekhyun is grazing his teeth on Minseok's bottom lip and licking past the bitten scars.

It's Baekhyun pulling away, leaving Minseok's mouth cold from his comforting warmth. Minseok almost groans at the absence. His eyes open and he sees the most beautiful mess in front of him in the form of Byun Baekhyun, a ruffled, midnight mop of hair, eyes shinier than ever, lips bruised a deep crimson. 

Minseok's tongue darts out to lick against his own lips, and Baekhyun catches the motion, his eyes following the movement of his tongue. Baekhyun's lips purse and suddenly, he's leaning forward again to plant a chaste kiss on Minseok's lips. Minseok, affronted, is motionless and he feels Baekhyun chuckling against his skin, the boy leaning his face into the crook of Minseok's neck.

“You're adorable,” Baekhyun says in between giggles and Minseok feels his entire face burning up, Baekhyun's laughter vibrating against his skin, the press of his lips against his neck.

“Did that help?” Baekhyun moves back, eyes glinting. Minseok's eyebrows furrow in confusion, the question clear in his expression. Baekhyun smiles, “Did that help you forget about the match?”

“Oh,” Minseok breathes out and he feels the shatter of his heart. He masks his disappointment with a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don't know.”

It's Baekhyun breaching in on his space again, his scent taking over all of Minseok's senses and leaving him dizzy once more. His eyes drop to the swell of Minseok's lips and he doesn't miss a beat, lips slotting over Minseok's once again in a kiss. It lasts a few seconds and right before Minseok can even deepen it, the cold wind hits his lips.

“There's always next year to win the trophy,” Baekhyun simply says before raising his eyebrow and lifting a two finger wave at Minseok, already standing up and backing away in the direction of the Slytherin tower. Minseok watches, dazed almost as the Slytherin turns around, leaving Minseok in the wake of his kisses.

Baekhyun's taste is still lingering on Minseok's mouth and he knows that he can't get enough. Fuck.

 

 

It's just Byun Baekhyun, Minseok tells himself, repeats it to himself ten thousand times.

“It's not just Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae says instead, shattering every bit of the mantra Minseok had been chanting inside his head. Typical of Kim Jongdae to ruin these things further. “It's the Byun Baekhyun, your crazy fanatic, hot Slytherin and you've been thinking of bedding him. Admit it.”

“Wh– What?”

Minseok chokes on air, surprising his cat, Tan, who had been sitting on his lap innocently. The poor kitty cat jumps in shock, hopping over Minseok's legs and landing on the floor. His tail shakes slightly in fear and Minseok tries to purr at him to get the kitty back in his arms but the cat is as adamant as his owner, already walking away to curl up in his litter box. Minseok slouches, crossing his arms and frowning at Jongdae's words.

“I don't think of thAT!” Minseok's volume raises on the last syllable, his frown deepening as he fights the thought off. Damn Jongdae.

“But you hope of it,” Jongdae prompts.

“Shut up!” Minseok throws a cushion at Jongdae. This is probably a good time to hex Jongdae, maybe vanish him forever with a simple spell, but somehow his wand isn't budging from his pockets and Minseok's too exhausted from shouting to even bother.

“You know I'm right,” Jongdae sticks out a finger at Minseok, shaking it in his sight. Minseok can't stand him. “I can't say I'm proud of you falling for a Slytherin but best friend duties. I'd have to deal with it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “You don't have to deal with anything, dimwit.”

“Don't go around calling me the dimwit when you're the one, hiding here from Baekhyun!”

“I'm no–” a sigh leaves his lips and he slumps back into the sofa, tired of pretending, surrendering to the evil that is Kim Jongdae. “Whatever, Jongdae.” 

He hasn't been able to face Baekhyun ever since the latter kissed him right after the match. It still sends tingles down his spine, the heavy weight of desire lugging him down and his heart is a complexed organ of feelings all for Byun Baekhyun and Jongdae isn't helping at all.

It's insane to think that this Slytherin, an overenthusiastic fanatic of his, someone Minseok hadn't even thought of even being friends with from the beginning, is the very one that his heart has chosen to beat for. This is not right, Minseok thinks, he can't stand Baekhyun, he can't stand the sight of him. He gets embarrassed by the way the Slytherin puts himself out, screaming at every move Minseok makes during a Quidditch match, the way Baekhyun follows him endlessly, unable to leave him alone. He's an itch on Minseok's skin, an itch that he can't scratch out.

Yet, Minseok can't keep his mind off all the little things he has somehow stored away in a box in his head containing of every thing Baekhyun does, not even realising that he had been watching and noticing him in a whole different perspective. It's those very same things that keep playing through his mind, torturing his feelings even more, making him ache for something even more than this grey, awkward zone they both stand on. Minseok's hand itches to feel the same warmth Baekhyun graces him with his fingers wrapping around him. 

Merlin, Minseok's in deeper than he had thought. His heart should have warned him of these unforeseeable feelings developing for a Slytherin he detested.

It's just Byun Baekhyun and still... still... 

Minseok's heart says otherwise.

 

 

(Minseok hates it when Jongdae's right.)

 

 

“I've been looking for you everywhere. Do you know how huge Hogwarts is?”

The first thought that runs through Minseok's mind is; run but his limbs are frozen, he's stuck, rooted to the floor by Baekhyun's gaze. He steps closer and closer until he's within Minseok's space, his arms brushing against Minseok as he moves and there's static somewhere in that touch that Minseok doesn't want to address right now.

Minseok racks through his brain for something. He curses the laws of magic, wishing that he can apparate at this very second so he doesn't have to face his feelings this early. He was hoping to draw it on for a month, for the whole of winter, maybe till the next semester. He's not quite ready to look at the attractive features of Byun Baekhyun's face and admit to the Slytherin, to himself, that he may have fallen a little deeper than he should have.

He has to give the Slytherin the credit for seeking him out like this. They're standing on the astronomy tower, a place that Minseok rarely visits but when he does, it's to sit with solidarity and watch the sun set by Hogwarts. He has never told anyone about this hideout except Jongdae but other than that, never anyone important. Now, Baekhyun sits next to him, legs wavering in the air, and maybe that truth will have to change as well.

“So...” Baekhyun drawls out in the silence. Minseok's afraid to look at him, afraid that his eyes betray something that he hasn't said. It's times like this that his lion hides behind bars, cowardice shining through instead.

“I heard... from some people.. that you like me?”

A pin drops in a distance, along with Minseok's fist-sized heart.

Minseok's eyes flicker upwards in upfront shock, the sincerity in Baekhyun's eyes surprise him further. The words settle in and he feels his throat closing up.

“Damn Jongdae and his big mouth,” Minseok mutters under his breath. He watches as an expression of amusement paints over Baekhyun's face, lighting it up as he barks out a laugh at Minseok's words. Confusion writes itself on Minseok's features, uncertain of what's going on. His heart beats louder in his ears, afraid, fearing the rejection that might pierce through his skin and leave a wounded mark.

“More like damn you for being so slow,” Baekhyun replies and Minseok blinks, even more confused. Baekhyun's hand reaches out in the small distance between them, settling atop Minseok's with a light brush of his thumb against Minseok's skin. The warmth burns through Minseok comfortably, this time, to stay. Baekhyun's words are echoing in Minseok's head, he continues, “You may be the star Seeker of our generation but you are so dimwitted.”

“I'm not dimwitted!” Minseok instinctively defends himself. At the raise of Baekhyun's eyebrows, he mellows down, looking away before the Slytherin can catch the blush dotting his cheeks, “Whatever.”

“I like you too.”

Minseok looks up immediately, eyes meeting the genuine feelings written over Baekhyun's face and he feels his heart soaring, the heavy weight easing, the relief and bliss washing over him in a warm glow. Minseok laughs, still in disbelief, but then, Baekhyun slowly laces their pinkies together and smiles softly at him, almost shy.

“You do?” Minseok manages to say, really still in disbelief that this is happening. 

Baekhyun only laughs, “You're an idiot to not notice it all this time.” 

It's the last words that Baekhyun says before he captures Minseok's lips in a softer kiss than before, a slow-moving kiss that translates all their feelings into touches. Minseok's fingers drum against Baekhyun's nape, pulling him in closer and closer till their noses nudge in collision. Baekhyun tilts his head, deepening the kiss and emitting a moan right out of Minseok at the kiss.

The sun lowers itself in the horizon, dancing the shadows across the planes of Baekhyun's face and Minseok notices the shade of tulip pink on Baekhyun's head, almost a match to the pink hues painting the sky. Minseok has always adored the pink more than the rest of the colours on Baekhyun, loves the way it sits right with his milky skin, dark irises. His hand reaches to run through Baekhyun's hair, the strands falling through the gaps of his fingers easily, the boy fluttering his eyes close at the touch, leaning into him.

It's magical, Baekhyun's magical and Minseok leans forward to drop a kiss on Baekhyun's temple, the feelings overwhelming him wholly in utter happiness. His heart is beating albeit too fast but he knows, it's in beat with Baekhyun's now.

“You're still an annoying pest, though cuter now,” Minseok breaks the silence, says it a little too fondly. Baekhyun chuckles, his eyes sparkling, a light pink matching his hair painting his cheeks. Minseok drinks in the sight of it.

“And you're still the handsome seeker I fell for,” Baekhyun smoothly answers, laughing at the sight of a blush peppering Minseok's cheeks instead. 

Minseok lands a resounding slap on Baekhyun's arm playfully, Baekhyun whines in mock pain and Minseok shakes his head, wondering how on earth did he get himself falling for a smiley, bright-eyed Slytherin.

It's not just Byun Baekhyun, but his Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
